In state of the art sewing machines, an operator feeds fabric with both hands into and under a spring loaded pressure foot where a needle of the sewing machine moves up and down to stitch the fabric together. To achieve sewing a quality garment, the operator must properly attach all components of the fed fabric together in a very precise manner. The precision and delivery of the components of fabric to the sewing area on the sewing machine where the pressure foot is located is highly important in creating and cultivating quality. However, this sewing area is also one of the most difficult areas on the sewing machine for the operator to see while the operator is sewing. Because the components of the fabric move at a constant speed under the pressure foot, the operation of the sewing machine requires continuous attention. Detailed and precise coordination, as well as keen focus with both hands and eyes are necessary to complete this task.
To feed the fabric components, the operator often must lean forward and bend over to closely inspect the sewing area where the needle inserts the thread into the fabric components. Over time, this leads to fatigue, especially for novice and inexperienced operators. This can make the sewing experience unpleasant and can quickly lead to muscle aches and pains in the neck and shoulders.
In these state of the art sewing machines, the quality of the resulting garment or other sewn product depends strongly on the operator's level of expertise, existing skillset and the operator's ability to control the sewing machine while the sewing machine is in motion. To create a quality garment it is generally recommended that an operator take training in a class environment for some period of time. Without any basic training on the skillset required to create a garment, the chance of achieving good quality (e.g. straight seams, smooth fit and even construction) is regrettably small. Moreover, in state of the art sewing machines it is complicated to set up the machine properly with the right stitch type, stitch width and step size/length to achieve the desired result.
Thus, a sewing machine with improved ergonomics and ease of use and a sewing machine, system, and method that provides step-by-step instructions for sewing a garment would be well received in the art.